1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated jack plate, and more particularly pertains to an integrated motor, pump, reservoir, and hydraulic cylinder use for the height adjusting of an outboard motor in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jack plates of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, jack plates of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting the height of an outboard motor, through known methods and apparatuses, are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art patents do not describe an integrated jack plate that allows for a safe economical means of adjusting the operating height of an outboard motor, relative to the transom of a boat, in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the integrated jack plate, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides a device for the adjusting the operating height of an outboard motor, relative to the transom of a boat, in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved jack plate which can be used for the height adjustment of an outboard motor, in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.